


Moonlight

by AudreyRose



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Werewolves, Yes I said werewolves, and I need to stop tagging everything, as in more than one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-24
Updated: 2012-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-12 19:56:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/495088
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AudreyRose/pseuds/AudreyRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Is this how it always feels?"<br/>The boy with the golden eyes nodded, unable to speak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Moonlight

Remus swallowed when he saw Sirius. The young wizard was slumped forward, his entire frame trembling.

"Padfoot?" he hated how much his voice shook. A high pitched whine was drawn from somewhere in the back of the black haired boys throat. Remus knelt in front of him, ignoring the fact the moon would be up soon.

"Sirius, look at me, please?" Slowly, so very slowly the wizard looked up through long lashes and thick hair.

"Moony." Remus let out a quiet breath.

"I'm right here, Padfoot."

"It hurts, Remy," he mumbled, lifting his head slightly.

"I know," he breathed, tears pricking at his eyes.

"Is this how it always feels?" The boy with golden eyes nodded, unable to speak.

"It's not your fault, Rem-" he stopped, his body lurching forward. Remus's eyes widened and he looked up.

The moon.

He whimpered, curling into a ball. The pain overtook the two of them. Whines, whimpers and screams. There was a moment, then two. Complete silence in the night. Then two howls, in perfect time with each other.

One huge black wolf and one lean with tawny colored fur. The smaller whined and the black one nudged him gently. They both shared a look. Then they slipped off into the darkness of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> I really don't know where this came from to be honest, but I liked how it turned out. Even if it's really short.


End file.
